


Kinktober Day 11 - Stockings

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: George wears stockings for Dream.Watersports | Temperature play| Stockings
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 11 - Stockings

Dream holds himself above George, his face tinted red. George is covering his face in embarrassment. George’s cock is the same shade as his face, resting against his stomach and dripping precum. He’s wearing a sheer black lacy garter belt hooked to black stockings in the same material stretched over his thighs.

Dream’s cock tents his jeans, almost uncomfortably. Dream runs his hand up George’s calf, causing the muscles in his leg to tense. “You’re so pretty, George.”

Dream leans down and kisses George. He wraps his hand around George’s cock and pumps once. George groans from the mix of pleasure and dry friction. Dream gathers precum with his thumb and uses it to slide his hand easier. 

George moans quietly, muffling his noises with his shoulder. George bucks his hips, sending waves of pleasure through his spine. Dream uses his other hand to jerk himself off. He drops his forehead against George’s shoulder.

Their noises mix, creating a cacophony of noise that sounds like music to Dream’s ears. “Dre...hnn...am.”

“Go on, cum, Gogy.”

George moans loudly, arching his back and cumming on Dream’s fist. Dream jerks himself off faster, breathing heavily into George’s shoulder. George wraps his legs around Dream, rubbing the nylon against his skin. The feeling of the nylon causes Dream’s orgasm to hit him like a train, his cum landing on George’s stockings.

They both breathe heavily as their cocks soften and their energy leaves them. Dream grabs tissues from his bedside table and cleans them off, then curls against George’s side. He falls asleep with the feeling of nylon against his palm and the heat of George against his face and chest. It’s the best feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was awkward to write because my cat's name is George.


End file.
